


Hey Neighbor. Could You Shut Up?

by futuresashimi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Neighbor au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuresashimi/pseuds/futuresashimi
Summary: karaoke singing neighbor au.oil and water don't mix.so why does seungkwan and hansol?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first work on a03  
> please treat me kindly!! if you have any questions, feel free to comment! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this first chapter!

The grey ceiling fan ticked lazily around. A bird outside cooed at the dusty sky. A clock beside a sunken bed beeped. 2:00 a.m. So why couldn’t Choi Hansol sleep?

His neighbor and his goddamn karaoke.

  

At two mcFREAKING AM.

 

Hansol rubbed his eyes blearily. His neighbor had gotten home around nine and had kept on singing since then. From traditional Korean songs to American pop, Hansol was pretty sure that he had covered the entire karaoke book.

 

The only thing they had skipped over was the rap parts. 

 

As Jason M.’s “I’m Yours” started playing, Hansol threw off his sheets and stumbled his way towards the front door.

 

 

Boo Seungkwan sat on his couch, holding a makeshift microphone from a piece of paper. “I’m Yours” blasted through his phone from paper speakers.

 

He smiled smugly at himself. That Pinterst DIY really helped his cheapsake ass.

 

 

Just as he had taken a breath to start singing, a knock on his front door interrupted him. He furrowed his brow, who could it be?

He checked his small digital watch.

2:05 am.  He opened the door.

A boy looking around his age with a tousle of brown hair framing his large eyes stood on Seungkwan’s doorstep. 

 

“ **Uh hello, m-my name is Seungkwan… you?** ” Seungkwan spoke in broken English.

 

“It’s fine, I can speak Korean.” The stranger replied in an accent free tone. He gestured towards Seungkwan’s makeshift speaker.

“Partying a little on a Friday evening?”

 

Seungkwan laughed nervously, a little taken back with the sudden question.

“Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”

 

Suddenly, the stranger slammed his arm onto the door arm above Seungkwan. Tensing up, Seungkwan braced himself, the stranger towering over him. 

He bent down to whisper to Seungkwan, his hot breath tickling his ear,  

 

 

“Hey neighbor. Could you shut up?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for going through all that!  
> hopefully i'll upload more chapters in a timely manner   
> also! if you have any tips or suggestions, since i'm just going to make crap up along the way, fell free to leave any comments below! thank you!


End file.
